Albus Potter and the Bedlum Cave
by twinfrodo
Summary: Contains Spoilers from Deathly Hollows Follow the adventures of Albus Potter as he ventures his three first years at Hogwarts. Five students from an American magic school are invited to attend Hogwarts. Join them as a mystery unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

Albus Potter and the Bedlam Cave

Chapter One: Nineteen Years Later

Albus Potter was the son of a legend. The stares that focused on him as they entered the Hogwarts express did not make him feel comfortable as people started to speak in hushed tones. James, Albus' brother couldn't have loved it more. James "I'm the first son of Harry Potter" Potter was the main event as friends seemed to flock to him instantly. Albus was a bit shyer than James and his sister Lily. It would seem they inherited there father's bravery while he seem to poses the same unruly dark hair and the green eyes that he shared both with his father and grandmother.

"Come on Al, Victoire wants us to sit with her since it is likely to be one of the last times she will be riding the Hogwarts express." Rose Weasley, Albus' cousin of the same age, as the two made there way into there cousins cabin.

Rose seemed to be a lot like her mother except for the dark burgundy hair color that both she and James shared. Victoire was in contrast with all of them having straight blonde silvery hair that ended at her waist.

"Al, Rose I'm so glad to see you! Are you already for classes?" Victoire said speaking in an accent that spoke of her British heritage rather then in the tongue of her mother which only came out when she was in a fit of rage or talking about romance which could be brought about any number of ways while in the company of her boyfriend Teddy Tonks Harry Potter's godson.

"Well I think so, but I wish I had something to calm my nerves I feel like I could puke at any moment." Albus said as he played with the wand in his robes.

"Oh come on Al Hogwarts is one of the safest places on earth and think of all the classes we could take!" Rose said with a light filling her brown eyes.

"I wish I was as brave as you are Rose." Albus said sinking into his chair. "James says that I will be placed into Slytherin."

"Well Al I have been at Hogwarts for six years and I must say that Slytherin isn't as half as bad as Uncle Ron has made it out to be. I even dated a Slytherin boy for a time before Teddy. 'E 'ad ze most gorgeous blue eyez I 'ave ever zeen." Victoire said in a day dream as both of her cousins began to look at her funny.

"Is it true Victoire?" Albus said as both of his cousins gave him a questioning look. "Not about the Slytherin boy I mean what they say about the American exchange students?"

"Yes about a four or five of them are coming here from the states. I don't know how they are going to adapt though?" Victoire explained.

"Well I didn't think we were that different from the Americans." Albus stated questionably.

"It's not a matter of cultural difference Al. They train there Witches and Wizards at a very young age. They train in mostly wandless magic as the magical creatures there are not very adaptable for wand cores. Most of them train only on a singular branch of magic. Divination, Legilimency, Occlumency, Kinesis..." Rose said with a thrill in her voice.

"Wow It must be hard for the Americans." Albus said as he looked out the window of their cart.

"Al for heavens sake you are still stuck on what will happen if you end up in Skytherin if you want I cant teach you a spell that mom taught me that could help you feel better."

"Ok I think that will be good Rose." Al said as he set himself up.

"All right point your wand at your self and repeat after me." Rose explained as Al followed her instructions. "Animus Exorior."

"Animus Exorior!" Al said as a blue mist filled his eyes and mouth seeming to absorb into his pores.

"Did that make you feel better Al?" Victoire asked as she noticed Al was now completely knocked out.

"Well mom said that the relief matches the casters anxiety." Rose said shaking Al without avail.

"Al must be really anxious." Victoire said with a laugh.

At that moment a blond boy passed there cart for a moment before backtracking and looking in on the group. Rose had seen this boy on platform 9 and 3/4's and he was described as not being trustworthy by her parents. This was Scorpius Malfoy who seemed to have a gentler face than that of his father.

"Hello." Scorpius said faintly.

"Good afternoon." Rose said with a teaspoon of venom.

"Well I'll be on my way then." Scorpius said as he walked out of view with his head down.

Rose turned to her window and Victoire noticed that Rose's ears where turning a bright shade of crimson. Victoire had to ponder for a moment. As her uncle Ron seemed to glow the same shade of red when upset or when bashful which mimicked the same way her accent came and went. Then Victoire giggled as she saw her cousin restrain a smile.

"What?" Rose squealed.

"Oh' notin'" Victoire said her accent coming full on.

Al woke up as the train stopped and he, along with rose and the rest of the first years coming to Hogwarts. The exceptionally aged yet still very much able game keeper, Rubeus Hagrid, took the first years on the boat ride to the castle like he did with many of the students' parents in the past.

Albus and Rose rode to Rose's delight and dismay with Scorpius and a small dark haired boy who's hair seemed curly yet puffy like the down of a baby chick. The entire boat ride was awkward to say the least. Rose and Scorpius both wanted to say something to the other but couldn't bulk up the courage to do it. Al was more or less plagued by doubt about living up to the honor of his family while the other boy stared deeply at the water in the lake as if trying to read something in between the ripples of water.

"Hello." Albus sparked toward the gazing boy.

"Oh hello, I'm sorry I tend not to be much of a talker. I do apologize if I were rude." the boy said with a faint smile. "My name is Volubilis Lovegood by the way."

"My name is Albus, this is my cousin Rose and he is Scorpius Malfoy." Albus said not wanting to reveal his last name.

"Wait did you say your last name was Lovegood. Our parents used to be friends with Luna Lovegood when they were in school. Are you related to her?" Rose questioned.

"She's me mum." Volubilis said his smile growing a centimeter bigger.

"Wow but I thought she got married to Rolf Scamander. Are you his son?" Rose said as Volubilis' smile decreased just a bit.

"Yeah... Mum's always been a little odd she said taking his last name would diminish her identity. She did love dad though... He died last summer." Volubilis said with a small laugh. "They were on vacation and of all things he got attacked by a shark. I guess that's what he gets for his animagus form being a sea lion."

There was another moment of all encompassing awkward silence. Rose's ears where caught in a turbulent war between her absolute tactlessness and the stares from Scorpius.

"I'm sorry Volubilis I think my grandmother told me about it. My Grandma has always been a nature enthusiast she enjoys reading the essays your parents write." Scorpius said as Volubilis began to feel comfortable and Rose for the first time actually met Scorpius' gaze.

"So does anybody have any hopes for house placement." Rose asked as she noticed her cousin seemed to sink down into the boat.

"Well I think I should be placed either in Ravenclaw or Slytherin I have ambitions to be a banker when I grow up so I think those houses could be good for me." Scorpius said as Al seemed to twitch a little bit at the name of his parents dreaded rival house.

"Me myself hope for Gryfindor both my parents enjoyed the house. What about you Volubilis?" Rose asked boasting with pride.

"Well it doesn't really matter for me... There are times when I think I'm brave. I would like to think I am witty, but I also value power. But I guess I appreciate fairness to... I think I would be happy anywhere." Volubilis said with little enthusiasm.

"Gryfindor!" Al said nearly screaming as Scorpius gave him a friendly look.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Phariah, Animagi, and the Sorting.

As all of the first year students waited outside the great hall an American pit bull terrier waved in and out through all of them sniffing the hands of the students as if trying to find some morsel of meat hidden in them. Some of the students where afraid of the dog and even pointed their newly acquired wands at him as if they were being hounded by some dark wizard. When the pit bull came to Albus it stood their as if smelling for a long time and began licking the hand in a friendly manor in which Albus lightly returned by patting the pup on the head.

In the center stood a man dressed in dark clothing with pale blue eyes that seemed almost to border the line of becoming albino. His hair was in complete contrast though as it was short and the color of deepest midnight. His appearance may be slightly shocking but there was also kindness to his face and also the sense of grief.

"Good evening everyone. To those that will be joining us this year I am Morris Validus, head of Slytherin house and as our headmaster Inimicus Occultus is fallen ill during this time I have taken the task of sorting the first year students." He said with a deep voice that though the teacher had been there many years spoke with an American accent and only looked to be in his mid twenties.

"Now as many of you know we shall be taking in five students from the States they will be sorted by our special guest Dr. Gregory Smith the principal of the Institute of Magic afterwards." Morris said as he got out the scroll with the names of the first years. "Allen, Leslie."

A small blond headed girl then walked forward and sat in a chair next to Morris as he placed the sorting hat on her head. The hat has taken more damage along the years including burn marks and the point of the hat seemed to be torn completely but it still had the incredible energy and with a booming voice the hay screamed out, "Ravenclaw!"

Morris and the hat continued to sort the students until they reached the boy Al, Rose and Scorpius met on the boats. "Lovegood, Volubilis." Morris said as they noticed a woman with pale platinum blonde hair rose from the faculty and began clapping with all of her might. This was the boy's mother Luna Lovegood who started this year as the professor of Care of Magical creatures.

Morris placed the hat atop of Volubilis' head who for the first time Albus had seen him gave a full toothy grin. "Hmmm a very odd mind indeed. Strong yet open to so many ideas. You must be Luna's boy."

"Yes it's very nice to meet you." Volubilis said awkwardly.

"You to my boy upon first impressions I would have placed you in your mother's house. But aside from your sadness I feel a kind heart and a strong will... Hufflepuff!" The Hat said as Volubilis joined the other Hufflepuffs at their table.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." Morris said as the blonde boy quietly moved forward and took the same spot as Volubilis sat before him.

"Oh I remember your father but your heart is somewhat of a different creature... Gryfindor!" The hat said as Scorpius joined the Gryfindor table which seemed to shock many on the table.

Many other names had passed as Morris went from the M's to the P's. With each declaration from the sorting hat a pound shook Albus to his toes. He could imagine his parents chagrin if he was placed in Slytherin and Scorpius Malfoy the son of his father's rival be placed in Gryfindor in his place.

Finally the hat got to his name and Morris said, "Potter, Albus."

Al moved sheepishly and quickly to the chair as he received a questioning look from Volubilis and a clap from most of the school. The hat was placed on his head as Morris tried to settle down the group.

"You really want to be in Gryffindor?" The hat asked him.

"I do."

"Well in some ways you are a toss up Potter but I can assure you right now that you do not belong in Slytherin... Gryfindor!" The hat screamed as Al let out a sigh of relief.

Rose was the last of the first years to be sorted as all of the American students where second and third years. She started to walk up before Morris even began to speak her name she then stopped herself and closed her eyes as the echoes hallowed with chuckles and whispers.

"Weasley, Rose." Morris said with a small smile.

She then walked the remaining steps to the seat and sat timidly as the sorting hat was placed on her head. "Well, well another Weasley. Oh but besides the long line of Gryfindors there is yet another reason to be placed there. Who am I to get in the way of puppy love. Gryfindor!"

"You know sometimes you should keep your nose out of other people's business." Rose huffed as she joined the Gryfindor table.

"Everyone I now turn your attentions to Dr. Gregory Smith for the sorting of his students." Morris said as a bald man with a bulging stomach and an even more bulging nose.

"My name is Dr. Gregory Smith and five students from my school will be matriculating into your school. At my school students for the most part study one form of magic or one might say a particular skill. So as each of my students are placed into one of your houses they will demonstrate their abilities." Dr. Smith said as he got a scroll out. "Our twelve year old Animagus, Jamieson Dursley."

The same pit bull that had been nice to Al previously then leapt onto the chair but in mid flight a slightly chubby boy with blonde hair short hair appeared in it's place and the tables roared with clapping and laughter and as the hat was placed on his head the hat roared, "Hufflepuff!"

"Giovanni Fredole Our very own expert arithmatist." Smith said as a dark spiky haired boy appeared along with a curbrisx, a small magical cube that explodes if one doesn't solve it in time. The boy twisted it matching different numbers together till the cube turned green and faded from site.

"Gryffindor!" The hat screamed as the American boy took his place next to Rose.

"Rosaline Muntz a quarter banshee with a mighty voice." Smith said with a chuckle as a girl of African decent came upon the stand and before she sat down she let out a loud cry that made a faint crake in one of the windows.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Jasmine Olivine has a very rare and powerful ability she is a Phariah a witch or wizard with the ability to create and manipulate lightning." Smith said as a brunette girl came forward she had two tufts of hair that struck straight up at the crown of her head.

She did not sit down right away but instead she stood in front of everyone and closed her eyes. The small hairs on everyone's neck began to tickle and straighten up and the popping and cracking one hears after rubbing ones feet against the carpet. These sensations increased before they built up to a high intensity. Then Jasmine clapped her hands and blues sparks shot out of them like fireworks coming out of a fountain. They did not touch anyone because before they did they seemed to be whipped into the ground by a bout of Jasmine's will until all of them grounded themselves when she sat herself as if she had done nothing more than a standard cartwheel in front of her fellow students.

"Slytherin!" The hat said as Al seemed to look at her with surprise.

"The last student from my school... well it would be for the most part better if no one looked at her directly.. Durinda Roberts." Smith said as even a part of his bald head began to grow pale as a blonde girl with long blonde hair stood on the stage.

She was a few years older than the rest of the American students at least fourteen years old. Unlike the other students she look unpleased to be there. Here eyes where a deep brown but it wasn't a pleasant shade as they where so dark they seemed to be of crimson.

"Slytherin." The hat said shaking even before it was picked up to be placed on her head and the girl walked to the table of the other students who seemed distressed as to have the girl at their table.

"Well I guess that's that everyone enjoy your feast." Smith said as he joined the staff table still shaking.

"No one ever said what her power was." Al peeped up breaking the silence on the Gryfindor table.

"Perhaps you know Giovanni." Rose asked the American boy.

"Well like Rosaline she isn't all human, she isn't taught by Dr. Smith or any of our other teachers. Some of us see her coming out of her classroom followed by a man in a dark cloak none of us have ever seen his or her face but whenever we are in the same room as Durinda a sudden dread comes over us. Many of us think that she is being taught dark magics." Giovanni said so quietly that it could barely be heard over the roars of laughter and the conversations that filled the great hall.

"Perhaps she is part Dementor?" Al suggested.

"Please Albus, there have been no documented cases of a Dementor and a human being bearing children. A Dementor would sooner suck a person's soul out than fall in love with them." Rose said with a snap in her voice.

"Besides due to the muggles searching for gold most of the Dementors were destroyed by explosives in their nesting caves." Giovanni added.

"I don't know there is something that frightens me about her." Scorpius shuddered.

"Well lets not think about it. So Giovanni why don't you tell us all about arithmancy." Hermione said with a gleam in her eye that seemed to bug Scorpius very much.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Way of the Night

The night had passed wonderfully as all of the students fell asleep with full stomachs. Albus in particular had a pleasant nights rest knowing that he was in the same house as practically everyone in his family. And he walked confidently through the halls as he made his way to his first Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

The man who had organized the house sorting the previous night, Morris Validus. From Victoire's explanation Validus was one of her, as well as many others, favorite teachers. She spoke of a very caring and understanding man which caused some confusion to Albus who thought it was funny that such a kind man would be the head of Slytherin house.

Albus reached the door and opened it to find that Rose sat uncomfortably at the head of the classroom. She for the most part was not nervous due to the new class but rather that Scorpius had sat himself next to her. For the most part the classroom lay in darkness with only candles giving off enough light to ensure that the students could read the books and be able to see their quills write on their parchment.

Albus took the seat on the opposite side of Rose as Morris Validus took his place at the front of the classroom. "Welcome students to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Gryfindor and Hufflepuff are sharing this first year class. We will skip the whole my name is so and so and I did this and that this holiday and get right down to the nity gritty and learn some defensive spells."

"Professor?" Rose said raising her hand.

"Yes Miss Weasley?"

"Is there any way we can get some more light in here?" Rose asked squinting her eyes. "I can hardly see at all."

"Unfortunately Miss Weasley I have a severe allergy to natural light." Validus said as Rose's ears seemed to glow in the din. "But today we will learn a few spells that rely on focusing light."

"Professor Validus?" Volubilis said quietly.

"Yes Mr. Lovegood?"

"Are we going to learn how to produce a patronus today?" Volubilis asked as a few bursts of laughter rang through the classroom.

"Oh you won't be learning that charm for a few more years but we will be learning a spell today that though not as powerful as a patronus can protect you in many ways similar as that charm. Now everyone turn your books to chapter one." Morris continued heard alongside the thumbing of pages.

"Vampires. One of the most recognizable dark creature in history. Like it has been told they do suck the blood of the living to continue their unnatural life. Can anybody tell me the process in which a person becomes a vampire."

Volubilis and Rose raised their hands almost in unison while one seemed to have calmly done so the other had raised it so quickly a small popping noise could be heard. Morris than pointed to Volubilis, " A vampire is created when a vampire slowly suck the blood of their victims leaving them in a state bordering life and death. As the body is left in this unnatural state it will eventually be left there permanently, being both alive and dead. Sucking blood keeps the vampire in this balance and kept away from the decay of death."

"Very good Volubilis can any one tell me what the three stages of a vampire are?"

Again two hands raised in the same fashion and even before Validus could point to the girl Rose began explaining, " A vampire goes through three stages. The first stage is the pupa stage where the vampire is barely close to being of human intelligence. They have no conscience to speak of. The next stage is the metamorphic stage where they begin to exhibit more human personalities but also show the same bloodlust as there predecessors. The last stage is simply known as the final stage were they have complete control of their bloodlust."

"Good ten points both to Gryfindor and Hufflepuff. Now there is something I have to make perfectly clear though the pupa vampires are dangerous and animalistic the one stage you should void entirely is vampires in the metamorphic stage there primary goal is to create more vampires they appear harmless and will speak words to you now. You must keep yourself at full aware or these words can posses you." Morris said as a sudden chill went through the classroom.

"Now as I spoke of earlier I shall be teaching you spells that will help in most of your fights with dark creatures. This spell requires light in some way._ Lumos." _He said as a pail light formed at the tip of his wand. " _Sparsum Luminarium_."

With that the light on his wand formed into small dagger like points and shot there way into the classroom hitting a couple of students who began to giggle as if they were being tickled.

"So this spell does not affect humans?" Albus asked giggling a bit.

"No this spell only affects creatures who don't take kindly to light. Now vampires can't go into the day light because of their condition. Being stuck in a place between life and death causes the body to make choices choosing night over day as a part of being dead and having to sustain oneself with blood in order to live. Now as your homework tonight I want you all to practice both the Lumos and Sparsum Luminarium charms have a good day class." Validus said as the first years began their rustle to the great hall for lunch.

Albus and Rose entered the great hall as they saw Durinda sitting alone eating what seemed to be a thing of pudding. The rumblings of murmurings that came mostly from her own Slytherins seemed to affect her and small tears were forming behind her eyes. As Rose was about to take a table with other Gryfindors Albus stood there for a moment and then walked to Durinda's table and sat in front of her.

"Did you enjoy your first class?" Albus asked with a smile.

"Yeah it was actually pretty fun." Durinda said with a light voice as she tried to pull a tear away from her eye without Albus noticing.

With that Rose took a deep breath and sat next to her cousin and scooped herself a thing of pudding that appeared in front of them. As Volubilis and Scorpius entered they saw the two sitting with Durinda and a smile spread across Volubilis' face.

"I like pudding." Volubilis said as they joined the table with Albus and Rose.


End file.
